Perfect
by FailedAuthor
Summary: Perfect. Thats how Link described his reletionship with Ilia. At least, it was, untill Link doesn't come home from delievering a package to the princess. LinkxIlia, rated T for violence in later chapters. ON HAITUS!


Link and Ilia were the happiest couple known for miles around. They were madly and deeply in love. One day, Link had received orders from the mayor of Ordon to deliver a gift to the royal family at Hyrule castle. He would have to leave the next morning. Hearing this, he ran to the forest spring, where he met his sweet Ilia. They ran to each other, and just held on to the other contently. They pulled back, and blue met green. Finally, Link spoke. "I have been assigned to take the gift to the royal family in Hyrule." "Oh Link! That's great!" Ilia says as she hugs him again, the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo, and hay from the fields washing over him. He sighed happily, as they held each other once more. He wondered how he got so lucky with his life, the perfect job, the perfect village, the perfect friends, the perfect horse, and, of course, the perfect girl.

"When do you leave?" Ilia asked, as blue once again met green. "Tomorrow morning," he replies. "Be safe," she whispers into his forest green tunic. "I Promise, now how 'bout we go back to the village?" Link suggests. Ilia nods, as they start to walk back to Ordon, arms snaked around each other's waist. "I love you," Link says, before placing a kiss upon Ilia's lips. They had arrived in front of her house. "I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning, right?" she said, worry in her voice. "First thing." Link confirmed. "Alright. Good Night, Link." "Good Night, my sweet Ilia," Link whispered, before setting out into the dark of the night, to his own house just south of the village.

"Hey, Link!" Rusl shouts. Link turns, and sees his childhood guardian running towards him. "Oh, hey Rusl! What is it?" Link asks, confused. "I have something for you," Rusl says, coming to a stop in front of our green garbed hero. A curious look crossed his face. "Come inside." Link and Rusl walk up the small hill where, perched upon the top, in a small hut, lived Rusl, his wife, Uli, and their son Colin. "This place brings back memories," Link had said, when he came to the door. When both his mother and father had died from an influenza outbreak one fierce winter when Link was a mere child, he had lived with Rusl and Uli for quite some time. They became his adoptive parents for his late child hood and early teen years.

"Well, our door is always open for you, Link, especially now that your job of saving Hyrule from the Twilight is complete." Rusl said. "Well, thanks for the offer, but I wouldn't want to be a burden," Link said, as they entered the house. "Link!" Colin exclaimed excitedly as he rushed toward his hero and friend. "Hey, Colin! What are you doing up this late?" Link asked, as he ruffled Colin's hair.

"I was helping mama polish swords." He answered. "Well, I'm sure you did great job, now why don't you get some sleep?" Link suggested, giving him a warm smile. "Okay!" Colin said, as he raced to his room. "Oh, Link, honey! So nice to see you again!" Uli said as she walked into the living room. "You too, Uli. You look good." Link said, as she enveloped him in an inviting hug. "Oh, you too, hon. You want me to get you something? Some salad, bread, milk, anything?" She asks. "No thank you, I'm fine." "Alright, you just let me know if you want something." Uli replied as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Come, it's in here." Rusl says, as he opens a rusty old door and walks through into a narrow hallway, spiraling downward into a wide cellar. There were many swords and various weapons hanging from the walls, and some unfinished projects lying on a long table in the middle of the room. "This is amazing…." Link gasped, as he marveled at the weapons which hung all around him.

"How 'bout this baby?" Rusl asked, as he slid one of the glistening swords out of place on the wall next to Link. It shimmered in the candlelight, its shadow dancing on the walls, as the blade was swung, in a series of stabs, spin attacks, and lunges, our green hero grasping the blue and grey handle firmly in his left hand, as he imagined slaying the beasts of Faron, Eldin, Kakariko, and Lanayru that he encountered on his journeys. "You like it?" Rusl asks.

"Well, yeah! It handles good, and it's not too heavy, or too big, so it's easy for travel." Link replied, admiring the blade. "I figured you could use a new sword. I'm sure that old one is starting to rust, from fighting the Twilight, and all," Rusl said, winking. "Seriously?!?!?!"Link exclaimed, eyes going wide. "Yup!" Rusl replied. "Thanks, Rusl!! I really appreciate it!!!!" Link happily exclaimed, highly enthused. "No problem, _Hero_." Rusl joked. They both shared a laugh, before Link placed his old sword on the long, wooden table, and slid his new one into the holder, which he wore on his back. "Perfect fit," Link whispered to himself, as he heard the 'clink' of the metal of the handle meeting the metal of the edge of the holder. "So, um, what is this 'gift' I am supposed deliver?" He asked, confused. "Heh, I was wondering when you were going to ask," Rusl chuckled. "Come on, follow me," With that, Link was lead back up into the living room. "Uli was polishing it for me while I was looking for you. It's a custom ordered Hyrule shield. Pure metal, it's inflammable." Rusl said, lifting up a metal shield with the Tri-force symbol carved into the front. Link glanced down at his left hand, it was the same. The symbol of the legendary hero, the symbol of power, wisdom, and courage.

"Wow, it's amazing." Link gasped, seeing the intricate design of spirals, curves, and loops carved around the frame. "Yeah, it's a beauty." Rusl agreed. "You think you could make it to Hyrule Castle?" "No problem." Link replied. "Alright. I'll meet you tomorrow morning to gear up Epona, now you go get some sleep." Rusl said, as he walked Link to the door. "Night Rusl!" Link called, as he walked down the familiar dirt path to his house up in a tree.

The next morning, Ilia woke bright and early, well before the sun had risen. She decided to make breakfast for her father, her love, and herself. She planned to make eggs, toast, and bacon for them, so she headed outside to gather the coccuu (?) eggs. On her way out, she tripped over her own two feet, and was sent toward the ground. Luckily, her hands broke her fall, causing just some minor bruises. Ilia lay on the ground awhile, before pulling herself up. She walked around the bend to the back of her house, and gathered the gleaming white eggs from the noisy coccuu pen.

Once she made it back into her warm, comfy home, successfully tripping on her way _up_ the stairs, she started to heat a flame in her lantern, and then used it to start a fire in their old wood-burning stove, laying a metal pan over the stove to warm it up. She then took a clay bowl, and began to beat the eggs furiously in it. Once they were beaten into a creamy, yellow liquid, (ew, lol) she poured it onto the pan, and let it cook a couple minutes on one side, while she fetched a pork slab from their meat cooler to slice the bacon from. Then Ilia flipped the eggs, and searched the cabinets for their butcher knife. Next, she took the hot scrambled egg into a dish, and set it on the table to cool. She then began slicing the pork into long, thin slices, and placed them on the now empty, and now warm, pan. As they cooked, she took the freshly baked loaf of bread, and sliced six slices of bread. She took out a clay pan, and let the bread bake on that, while she fixed herself up real quick, changing her clothes and brushing her hair, before checking back in on breakfast. Just as she was placing the bread on a dish, her dead groggily lumbered down the stairs, surprised to see his lovely daughter up and dressed, and making breakfast. "Mornin' dad." Ilia said, oh so casually, as she passed him while putting the toast on the table. "What has you up so early?" Bo, her father, asked curiously. "Oh, nothing," she said, peering out the window, looking for any sign of her hero. "Ah, waiting for Link, are you?" Bo asked. "I want to see him one last time before he goes!" Ilia explained as she flipped the bacon, and checked out the window again. "Now, don't worry honey. He won't forget to see you." Bo comforted his worrying daughter. "Oh, I know daddy." She said, as she embraced her father. She stood, and checked out the window once more. Sighing, she walked back up to her room. She sat in front of her intricately carved vanity, starting at her appearance. She just about gave up on Link getting up this early, when she heard a familiar horse gallop in the distance. Ilia raced down the stairs, squealing, "He's coming! He's coming!" the whole way down. 'Heh, you'd think he'd been gone for years, it's only been eight hours!' thought Bo, as he watched his daughter race down the stairs and through the door, waiting for her hero to come.

As Link gently galloped through the village, he waved to the villagers who had come out of their houses to bid him farewell. As he galloped, he caught the emerald eyes of his Ilia. She was standing in front of her house, waiting for her green garbed boyfriend to reach her. When he finally did, he dismounted and ran to her; eight hours apart seemed like an eternity for them, as they never wanted to leave each other's arms.


End file.
